


I'd Like a Personal Trainer, Please

by SailorPeach



Series: Personal Trainer!AU [1]
Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, M/M, Young Tony Stark, creative use for Snapchat tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-24 18:36:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9779657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorPeach/pseuds/SailorPeach
Summary: Tony Stark is a stressed and does yoga to deal with it, but he's not doing this new routine right so he finds a personal trainer. Bucky Barnes is great personal trainer, he can really make going to the gym fun!





	1. Bucky's Work Ethic

Tony Stark was a stressed out guy. His father was constantly hounding him about new prototypes and upgrades. It consumed most of his days, but there were always his stress relievers. Tony was always good at doing gymnastics. His mother Maria always thought Tony should do something physical in his child youth and Tony took to it like a fish took to water. Howard never minded it, but didn’t allow Tony to compete. He would be far too busy. Even now, Tony didn’t have time to do full blown gymnastics but he did do yoga. He could do it just about anywhere, no matter what time of day (or night).

Lately Tony has been doing a new routine and his muscles ached and felt like they had been woven into knots. He was sure he was doing it right but his back said otherwise. Pepper, the angel she is, recommended to hire a personal trainer. Pepper said ever since she hired Natasha her muscles ached less and her ass had never looked better. So Tony took her up on her advice and ventured into _SHIELD Bodies_.

It was near Brooklyn which was nice, it would be nice to get away from the heart of New York. As much as Tony loved the crowded city, he also liked the quiet. The building was nice, sturdy looking. The only sign you were in the right place was the white lettering on the glass door. Tony entered, wearing his favorite yoga pants and old crop top. The front desk was black marble, and formed a half circle. Not far from it was the entrance to a basket ball court and next to that was a hallway that lead to more rooms. The walls were white brick with flyer boards here and there. A vending machine of drinks placed where that hallway began. It smelled of floor wax and new carpet. It was nice.

Tony walked up to the front desk. Two people were seated in black rolling chairs, looking at one of the computers. Blonde number one had broad shoulders and lovely blue eyes. The eyes made Tony want to sing love ballads, but those arms and shoulders made him whimper in want. The second one wasn’t as broad but his arms were impressive and his hair was more in the brown region. Baby blue eyes meet Tony’s own honey colored and he smiled.

“Welcome to SHIELD! I’m Steve, how can I help you?” He said. Tony rested his arms on the counter.

“I’d like to sign up for a personal trainer.” Tony said, looking between the two. “Please.” He added more casually. Steve smiled at him and handed him a clipboard  and pen.

“You’ll have to sign up for a membership to access one of our personal trainers.” Steve said with sympathy in his voice. Tony grabbed the items with a shrug.

“Always a catch, right?” Tony said offhandedly, filling out his information.

“Cynical.” The other one said, teasingly. Steve elbowed him.

“Clint.” He said with warning.

Tony let out a small laugh as he handed the clipboard back and reached into his black gym bag for his wallet. “It’s an attitude that keeps me on my toes.” Tony said, smiling at Clint. Who shot him a toothy grin. He handed over his credit card. Clint whistled as he read the card and name.

“Stark, huh?” Clint asked. Tony could feel his body shift into a more tensed position.

“Is that gonna be a problem?” Tony asked, grabbing his card back when Steve held it out for him.

“Not at all!” Steve cut off Clint quickly. “We respect all of our clients privacy,” He said and glared at Clint for a hot second. “How’d you find us?” Steve asked, trying to quickly change the conversation.

“My friend Pepper comes here. She tells me Natasha is a great personal trainer.” Tony says, eyeing both of them a little.

“Potts?” Steve asked. Tony nodded. “She’s one of our favorite customers. Always on time and prepared. What type of trainer are you looking for?”

“Yoga, mostly. I’ve been trying a new routine and my muscles feel like hell.” Tony pouted as he thought about it. “I’d like for someone to help me see what I’m doing wrong.”

“I think you and Bucky would make a lovely match.” Clint said, smiling. He turned to Steve. “He is _available_ , right?” Clint asked, his smiling saying more then the question.

Steve’s cheeks turned a light shade of pink. “Yeah, he is. He’s free in ten minutes. Think you can wait that long?” Steve asked. Tony nodded with a smile.

Tony ended up chatting with Steve and Clint for those ten minutes. Every subject seemed to make Steve and himself argue but in the most exhilarating way. It wasn’t mean, it was fun, it was challenging. Clint and Tony made the same jokes and talked about his Pizza Dog. Tony didn’t noticed the built brunet that walked up next to him.

He was tall, a whole head taller than Tony and built like a solider. His brown hair tied in a messy bun. His skin was slightly shiny with sweat. Tony wanted to take a nap on his biceps. He also had a metal left arm. Tony immediately recognized his prosthetic design. Bucky smirked down at Tony, Tony took it as an invite to flirt but Clint ruined that dream.

“Boyfriends here, Steve!” Clint said far too cheerful. Both Bucky and Steve threw him a glare. Bucky held out his hand.

“I’m Bucky, your new personal trainer.”

Tony took it, his hands were a bit paler than Bucky’s and had a little more grace. But they were just was rough and Bucky’s. “Tony.” He said with a smile.

That first session Bucky took Tony down the hallway (past the vending machines) and into the very last room. It was a small ballet studio. Bucky entered the supply closet that had a couple of spare yoga mats and stacked floor mats. Bucky showed Tony everything he was doing wrong. Working this muscle too much, stretching this one too much. It was a very hands on experience and Tony loved it. He loves his sessions with Bucky and chatting with Steve every Thursday. Even if Bucky and Steve _were_ dating, and Tony had to keep his flirting to a minimum.

Tony always looked forward for Thursday afternoons. This time when he came in he had his favorite red and gold yoga mat under his arm. His favorite black yoga pants that hugged his ass so well and a SI crop top. Tony favored showing his delicate abs, he was proud of them. Tony walked up to counter to see Natasha and Sam.

“No Rogers?” Tony asked. Natasha shook her head.

“He's out sick.” She informed him as she texted Bucky that Tony was here. Tony poured. “I'll let him know you said hi.”

Tony said his thanks as he walked toward Bucky who was in a black tank top and blue basketball shorts and standing by the vending machine. A gym bag slung over his shoulder.

“Hey handsome.” Tony greeted with a wink. Bucky smirked.

“Dollface.” Bucky said with his usual deep voice that made Tony feel like he swallowed a glass of smooth, old aged whiskey.

“I hear Steve’s sick.” Tony commented as they walked down the hall and to their usual room. “Tell him I said hi, and to get better for me will you?” Tony asked as Bucky opened the door. “And how's the arm? Did my updates help with the stiffness?”

Bucky chuckled at Tony’s energy. Tony was too busy setting up his mat that he didn't notice that Bucky locked the door when he closed it.

“It's been working well, thanks dollface.” Bucky said, and he meant it, as he threw his gym bag on the floor.

When Tony first brought his arm up, he had been reluctant to talk about it. Tony respected this until Bucky showed up with his arm stiff and twitching. Tony turned his arm and fixed it instead of doing their usual routine workout. Tony always carried a small set of tools in all his gym bags. Bucky had been so grateful and let Tony look at his arm whenever.

“Today I think we should focus on your back and core muscles.” Bucky said as he walked behind Tony, who was sitting on his mat and stretching. Folding his torso so his hand wrapped around the top of his shoe.

Tony didn't respond but he became aware of how close Bucky sat behind him. Tony’s ass was very snug against Bucky’s crotch. Feeling Bucky’s bare hands against his skin as he grabbed Tony’s sides made Tony’s body temperature rise.

Bucky guided Tony in his stretching. Swaying Tony from side to side and held him down for a few seconds when he leaned in on one side.

“Spread your legs, dollface.” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony shivered at the sensation of Bucky’s hot breath against his ear. Tony spread his legs, just a couple of degrees off from a full split. He placed his legs over Bucky’s in order to achieve this. “Good boy.” Bucky said softly, Tony had to mentally wield his dick so it didn't start getting hard.

Bucky placed his hands on Tony’s thighs. Rubbing them back and forth slowly. “These muscles here need to be stretched more. They're tense.” Bucky said in Tony’s other ear. This time Tony could feel Bucky’s _lips_ against his skin. There was no stopping Tony from getting half hard. Tony’s face grew a dark red as Bucky chuckles in his ear.

“Very good.” Bucky purred, his hands slowly, painfully slow, moved towards Tony middle. “I'm not crossing any lines here. Am I?” Bucky asked, but both him and Bucky knew his answer.

“N-no.” Tony said quietly, bringing his hands up from his sides and on Bucky’s hands. Encouraging Bucky to touch him. Right before Bucky could reach his desired destination Tony had a thought and stopped him. “Steve?” Tony asked. Bucky laughed quietly but Tony could feel the vibrations on his back.

“Stevie’s been wanting to take you to bed since day one.” Bucky said, his metal hand putting pressure on Tony’s now full erection. Tony could feel Bucky's own member swelling.

“Really?” Tony asked, his voice shaking a little as Bucky's metal hand moved lazily moved up and down Tony’s crotch.

“Oh yeah.” Bucky said. “He loves your smile, never shuts up about your eyes.” Bucky said as his flesh hand teased the top of Tony’s yoga pants. “Always telling me how good you would look around his cock, fucked so well you couldn't even manage a coherent syllable.”

Tony whimpered at Bucky’s words.

“Personally, I’d love to see your ass bounce on my cock.” Bucky said as he wrapped his hand around Tony’s clothed dick. Yoga pants were a blessing. “Your ass is a work of art, made by God himself, Tony.”

Bucky slipped his flesh hand down Tony’s yoga pants and boxer briefs. Having Bucky actually touch him made Tony’s blood boil, his skin felt hypersensitive to everything touching him. Tony surprised himself with the whine that came out from his throat as Bucky gently stroked his cock.

“So responsive.” Bucky said and nipped at Tony’s ear. “I knew you'd be.” Bucky murmured mostly to himself as he began to lick down Tony’s neck. Tony lulled his head to one side, giving Bucky more access. Bucky gleefully took advantage and began biting and licking to his heart’s content. Tony raised his a hand above his head and grabbed a fist full of Bucky’s hair, telling him not to stop, to keep going. Bucky's hot breath and moist lips felt better than Tony could ever dream of.

Bucky squeezed Tony’s cock gently, causing Tony to moan Bucky’s name. Bucky could come just from the sounds Tony was making. Especially when Bucky took his metal hand and slide it under Tony’s crop top, gently running his left nipple.

Tony shivered as his head rested against Bucky’s shoulder. Tony released Bucky’s hair, took both of his hands and gently grabbed Bucky’s metal wrist. Bucky stopped his necking and looked down at Tony. Tony didn't break eye contact as he brought the tips of the fingers to his mouth. Tony kissed the tips, before letting his tongue run over the top of Bucky’s pointer and middle fingers. Bucky moaned at the sight. Tony’s cheeks were flushed with rose pink, his shy tongue slowly covering more ground until Tony reached his first knuckles. Tony trapped his mouth around them and began to suck, twirling his tongue, bobbing his head ever so slightly.

“Jesus _Christ_ , Tony.” Bucky groaned out. Tony smiled around his fingers. Bucky took his hand back and out of Tony’s mouth. Tony was about to object but Bucky attacked his mouth. Tony immediately submitted to Bucky. Closing his eyes and opening his mouth when Bucky ran his tongue over his bottom lip. It was Tony’s very first kiss, and it was hot and wet. It made Tony breathe heavy and whine. Bucky smirked as he separated from Tony’s mouth.

“I knew you had a mouth on you, Tony but damn.” He said, bumping his nose against Tony’s. Tony smiled and bit his lip.

Tony arched his back a little , just enough so he could snake an arm around him and rub Bucky’s hard dick. “Imagine what I could do if you put your cock in my mouth.”

Bucky groaned and closes his eyes, willing himself not to come. Before Bucky could say anything Tony scooted forward a little and turned so he rested on his stomach. Bucky looked down at Tony, who’s eyes were closed as he nosed the outline of Bucky’s rock hard member. Bucky gently rested his metal hand on Tony’s head.

“Please?” Tony asked, opening his eyes and looking up through his lashes. Bucky moaned and nodded, helping Tony pull down his basketball shorts, Tony’s smile grew wicked as he found out had Bucky decided to go commando today.

Tony kissed Bucky’s thighs, giving them small licks here and there. Bucky smelled good, he smelled like clean generic soap and a hint of vanilla. Tony had never given a blowjob before but he had watch plenty of porn, and Tony was a quick learner. Tony grabbed Bucky’s cock with both of his hands, steadying it. Bucky could see the stars in Tony’s eyes, he was eager. Tony gently locked the tip of head, tasting the white pearls that leaked out. It was salty, but Tony didn’t mind, he in fact, he enjoyed it. Tony enjoyed the little noises Bucky was making, his breath just speeding up a little. Pride swelled in Tony’s chest. Tony wrapped his wet lips around the head, minding his teeth and sucking. He moved his tongue under and around, causing Bucky to pull on Tony’s hair. Tony pulled off and ran the length of Bucky’s cock in between in lips. Tony’s mouth was salivating, Tony will later be surprised at himself of how much he enjoyed having cock in his mouth.

Tony began to lick faster and faster up and down. Bucky moaned in encouragement, Tony slowly pumped Bucky’s cock with his hands as his lips and tongue tasted and rubbed Bucky. Tony began to grow more bold and took half of Bucky’s length in his mouth, bobbing his head slowly so he didn’t choke. “That’s it, sweetheart.” Bucky said, his voice low and rekt. “You look so pretty with my cock in your mouth.”

Tony smiled and pulled off, moving his hands and up and down and occasionally ran his wet fingers around the tip. “It’s so big.” Tony said, and Bucky chuckled. “I always hoped my first cock would be this big.” Tony said, licking his red plump lips. Bucky stared at him.

“First?” Bucky asked. “Are you a-?”

Tony blushed and didn’t make eye contact but he didn’t stop moving his hands. “I’m only 20, and being in college and working for SI didn’t leave me with a lot of time.” Tony defended himself. Bucky grabbed Tony by arms and pulled him up to meet him with a kiss. Bucky held Tony close as Bucky shoved his tongue down Tony’s throat. Tony only moaned at the fierceness of the kiss. The possessiveness of it, and squealed when Bucky grabbed both of Tony’s ass cheeks and _squeezed_.

“That’s incredibly hot, baby boy.” Bucky murmured against Tony’s lips, looking right into Tony’s eyes. The black of eyes were wide, only leaving a sliver of  that honey color that Bucky thinks about almost all day. “I’ll make you scream, don’t worry.” Bucky said, pushing his hands down Tony’s yoga pants and finally, _finally_ , getting to touch his perfect ass with his bare hands. Tony moaned against Bucky’s lips and pushed his pants down his legs, kicking off his shoes as Bucky pulled them completely off.

Bucky pulled off for a minute to reach into his gym back and pulled out lube. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Do you and Steve sneak in quickies or were you feeling lucky?” Tony teased, Bucky circled his arm around Tony’s waist and pulled him close for a quick kiss.

“A bit a both.” He said and popped it own. It smelled sweet, it was butterscotch flavor. Bucky spun Tony around. “Ass in the air, dollface, like a good boy.” Bucky practically growled, and Tony did as he was told with a smile on his face. Bucky groaned in pleasure at the sight of Tony, his ass was plump and perfect. Bucky couldn’t resist and he slapped it, watching it jiggle and bounce. And the sound Tony let about was absolutely delicious. “Your ass is perfect, baby.” Bucky commented as he ran a hand down a cheek, grabbing and pulling at it. “Absolutely _perfect_.”

Tony giggled as he wiggled his hips, teasing Bucky. Bucky slapped his ass again, and a couple more times, alternating between cheeks until they were the color of peach roses. Bucky was about to pour the lube over Tony’s perfect, right entrance but he got an idea. He set the lube down, running both hands over Tony’s ass, grinning like a big bad wolf.

“Tony, sweetheart. You liked Steve, right?” Bucky asked, knowing the answer.

“I’ve been masterbating to the thought of his abs, what do you think?” Tony asked sarcastically. Bucky spanked him, this time a little rougher. Tony let out a moan, his eyes watered slightly. “Yes, I like Steve very much.”

“And he’s out sick, the poor punk. I think we should give him a present. From you and me.” Bucky said, Tony lifted himself so he was on all fours, looking back at Bucky, cheeks flushed. “To boost his morale.”

Tony cocked his head, not sure where Bucky was going with this. Bucky reached over to his gym bag and dug out his phone, wiggling it in his hand. “I feel a few snaps would make him feel better.” Bucky said with a smirk. Tony thought about it, if any of those pictures of videos got out, it would be a PR nightmare. But Tony trusted Bucky and Steve, there was deep seeded loyalty to them that started from day one. Tony smiled and wiggled his ass again.

“Anything to boost morale.” Tony gave Bucky the green light. Bucky smiled as Tony rested is chest on the floor, sticking his ass up. If he was going to send these to Steve he was going to look his best. Bucky grabbed the lube and opened Snapchat.

Bucky slowly poured the lube just above Tony’s hole, let it slowly slide down. Tony moaned quietly at the sensation. Bucky sent it to Steve, with the caption **_‘Hope ur feeling better Stevie_ ** ’. Bucky put his metal hand on Tony’s tailbone, his thumb gently teasing Tony’s entrance, circling, rubbing it and gently just pressing the tip of thumb in. Tony moaned and pushed back, wanting more. Bucky sent that snap with the caption ‘ **_He’s so eager and makes the best noises_ ** ’.

Bucky put his phone next to him, a notification popped up on the lockscreen. It was from Steve. Bucky slowly pushed in thumb in, both him and Tony let out a moan. Tony was tight, and Bucky meant _tight_. It was warm and moist and everything Bucky dreamed out. Bucky pulled out his thumb slowly, Tony whimpering at the loss. “Don’t worry, dollface, I’ll fill you up with my cock soon enough.”

Tony moaned, as if to hurry Bucky up. His cock was pulsating with want, but Bucky was going to take his sweet time. Bucky pushed in his middle finger, stroking the inside of Tony, feeling his warm walls. “Tell me if anything hurts or you want to stop, okay baby?” Bucky said sweetly. Tony moaned and pushed against Bucky’s finger.

“ _Hurry_ _up!_ ” Tony moaned but Bucky just slapped his ass. “ _Please_.” Tony added.

Bucky continued to stretch Tony open, adding another finger. Bucky’s own cock was begging to be touched or to be buried in Tony’s ass but he took his time. Partly because he didn’t want to hurt Tony, it was his first time after all. And also because he loved what a wreck Tony had become. Begging Bucky to go faster, harder or his personal favorite ‘ _Please pound your cock in me, please, Bucky._ ”

Bucky loved it when Tony moaned his name. When Bucky twisted three fingers in, and felt Tony was loose enough he withdrew his hand. Tony whimpered, his body was flushed and shaking from pleasure. It seemed that just running his hand down Tony’s thighs would cause Tony to moan. Bucky grabbed his cock and positioned it over Tony’s hole, slowly trusting so it rubbed up and down. Tony’s hole twitched at the sensation, moaning and moving his own hips in sync with Bucky’s. Bucky grabbed his phone, ignoring Steve’s snaps and recorded his cock teasing Tony, Tony filling the silence with his lovely moans. He sent it without a caption and dropped his phone to his side a little carelessly. Bucky guided the tip of his cock to Tony’s hole, pushing slowly. Tony let out a loud moan, fingers digging into his yoga mat.

“It’s so good, so big.” Tony mumbled with his eyes closed, enjoying the feeling of being slowly filled, it was orgasmic, like the planets were all aligned. Bucky bit his lip as he slowly brought Tony’s hips back.

God, Tony really did look excellent around his cock.

When Bucky was balls deep in Tony, Tony was shaking with pleasure, tears in his eyes. Bucky was pretty smug that he could make Tony feel this good. Bucky gave Tony a minute to adjust but Tony didn’t want a minute. He started to move his hips on his own, they were shallow trusts but Bucky could have came right there and then. Every time Tony’s ass meet Bucky’s thighs, it juggled. Bucky couldn’t resist grabbing his phone to take a Snap for Steve. Tony didn’t even notice at this point, his eyes were closed as he rode Bucky’s cock.

“It’s so good, so big and full.” Tony chanted over and over, Bucky slapping his ass. Tony couldn't believe Bucky was fucking him, at his work, on the floor. And Tony _loved_ it, more then he should have. He was glad they were facing against the mirrors. Next time, perhaps.

“That’s it baby, ride my cock. Such a good boy. You feel so good, so tight.” Bucky growled.

Steve was surprised that fit all in ten seconds.

Bucky grabbed Tony’s hips and started to really pound into Tony. The sudden change of speed caused Tony to _scream_ in pleasure. He raised himself onto his hands so he could look back at Bucky fucking him. Bucky couldn't help but look at his cock as it went in and out of Tony, he could barely hold in his orgasim. It was so hot, and when Bucky hits those bundle of nerves, Tony almost collapsed. Tony moaned and whimpered every time Bucky thrusted him. Tony’s balls began to feel tight and his dick felt like it was about to explode, he could feel sweat on his forehead and the sound of slick skin was the only thing he could hear.

“That’s it baby, take this cock, you were made for it.” Bucky said, reaching for Tony and grabbed a fist full of that soft brown. Tony screamed, but it was one of those screams where nothing came out but the feel of pleasure, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, drowning in pleasure it was ridiculous.

“ _Yes! Yes! Yes!_ ” Tony moaned, it was all he could say at this point. He couldn’t form any other thoughts that didn’t revolve around Bucky’s cock. Bucky picked up his past, his fingers tightened around Tony’s hip bones, pounding hard that Tony hoped it would leave bruises.

“I’m gonna come.” Bucky moaned, Tony only encouraged him by moving his own hips to meet Bucky’s.

“Please come in me, please, please, I want to feel you, Bucky. Please, I want to be full with you.” Tony said without thinking, saying exactly what was on his mind. Bucky pulled Tony’s hair tighter and came. The type of orgasim that made Bucky white out for a second, letting out a desperate moan as he filled Tony’s ass. Tony moaned at the sensation, it was hot in all sense of the word. Tony didn’t realize he was smiling as Bucky slowly slide in and out, riding out his orgasim before pulling all the way out. Bucky turned Tony around and laid him on his back. Bucky reached for Tony’s cock but Tony stopped him.

“I want to come for Steve, too.” Tony said, that soft smile still on his face. Bucky quickly grabbed his phone, Tony slowly stroked his own cock as Bucky showed Steve the come leaking out of Tony’s ass.

“He wants you to see him come, Stevie.” Bucky said, sending it and quickly hopping back to video. Tony giggled and moaned as he tugged his back. He arched his back off the floor and his cock shot out his cum, landing on his stomach and crop top. Bucky drew in a breath and let out a small moan.

“You’re so fucking hot, Tony.” Bucky moaned, sending the snap and crawling on top of Tony, gently kissing him. Tony smiled and ran a hand softly through Bucky’s messy hair. They stay that way for a while before Bucky stood to grab his gym bag and took out some wet wipes.

“Ever a boy scout.” Tony said tiredly. His muscles and ass ached but it felt good, almost reassuringly good. Bucky let out a laugh wiping himself and Tony down. Cleaning them as best as he could. Bucky pulled up his shorts and helped Tony back into his pants. Tony noticed how tender and gentle Bucky was, it made Tony’s heart flutter with happiness. Bucky threw everything back in his gym bag, seeing Tony trying to stand but his legs shook like a newly born fawn.

Bucky rushed to help him, gently sitting him down on the floor. “Not too fast, dollface.” Bucky said as he wrapped his arms around Tony and kissed his cheek. Tony sighed in contentment and got comfortable against Bucky’s chest. They sat in silence, basking in the afterglow, Tony was even starting to doze off.

“Come have dinner at our place.” Bucky whispered in Tony’s ear. Tony smiled and looked up at Bucky.

“When and where?” Tony asked, Bucky leaned down and kissed Tony gently. “I’ll bring some wine.” Tony whispered against his lips. Bucky chuckled.

“You’re not old enough, sweetheart.”

“My parents have a whole cellar!” Tony said, excitement in his voice. Bucky’s phone dinged, it was Steve. Bucky read the message out loud.

“Tell Tony I’m going to ruin him.” Bucky read, Tony smirked.

“Hmm.” Tony moaned, closing his eyes and imagining Steve having his way with him. “I _can’t_ wait.”

 


	2. Steve's Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve is sick in bed, his morale isn't very high. Good thing he has a great boyfriend to send him great snaps to cheer him up!

Steve Rogers never got sick since he turned 20, and he took pride in that fact. So when he woke up next to Bucky with a fuzzy head and clogged air ways, his mood dropped. Drastically. His throat felt scratchy and every time he took in a deep breath, he would cough up balls of mucus. Bucky laughed at Steve as he sat up against the headboard in bed, wrapped in blankets with a mug of tea and a pout on his face.

“It’s not that bad, Stevie, you’ll be fine by Monday.” Bucky said, getting his gym bag from the closet.

Steve glared at Bucky. “Yeah, but today is Thursday.” Steve said, his voice sounding funny due to his stuffy nose.

Bucky turned and gave Steve one of his mischievous grins. Bucky knew _exactly_ why Steve was so upset. Tony Stark, their newest client and the reason their sex had been so intense lately. Bucky shrugged, trying to feel sympathetic but failed.

“Sorry, Stevie. You can see him next week.” Bucky said, trying to give Steve some optimism. But Steve just glared harder, especially when he saw Bucky grab his favorite butterscotch flavored lube.

“Do you really think the whole ‘ _Your Muscles Are Tense Let Me Help Start Of A Bad Porno_ ’ move is going to work on _Tony_ ?” Steve asked, knowing that in theory it really did sound stupid but when practiced, it was _effective_. Bucky grinned as he zipped up his gym bag up.

“He blushes every time he makes eye contact with one of us, Stevie. Anything will work at this point.” Bucky said with the confidence of a succubus. Steve let out a laugh causing him to launching into a coughing fit. Bucky brought him cold medicine and some toast before giving Steve a goodbye kiss on his forehead. “Get better, babycakes.” Bucky said, slinging the bag over his shoulder, he grabbed the keys from the glass bowl beside the door and left.

Steve grumbled and settled deeper in his spot, letting the cold medicine do it’s job.

_Tony was lying sprawled on their sky blue couch. He was wearing light blue skinny jeans, with strategically placed rips on the legs, and wearing one of his infamous, stupid crop tops that definitely did not get Steve hard. This one was red with gold lettering that said ‘Smart ass, Great ass’ that stopped right above his belly button. Tony’s hair was tousled, like someone had run their hand through it, like Steve wanted to do since the first time he laid eyes on Tony._

_Tony was resting one leg on Steve’s thigh and the other one was flat on the ground. His smile was absolutely devilish. Tony slowly sat up and crawled his over to Steve, who reached for Tony’s waist as soon as he was close enough, dragging him into his own lap. Tony giggled and buried his face in Steve’s neck. Steve ran his hands down Tony’s side, causing Tony to squirm against him._

_“I’m_ sensitive _, Steve. You know that!” Tony whined into Steve’s neck. Steve chuckled, Tony felt the movements of Steve’s chest against his shoulders. Tony slid his arms around Steve’s neck, inhaling the scent. Being in Steve’s arms felt like comfort, it felt safe._

 _“I know_ exactly _how sensitive you are, sweetheart.” Steve growled in Tony’s ear. Steve could feel Tony shiver. “It’s why I can make you scream.” Steve squeezed Tony’s side before snaking one hand down between Tony’s thighs._

_Tony, like the good boy he was, spread his thighs. Letting Steve slowly pet his thigh, before cupping his middle and pressed firmly but also kindly on Tony's growing erection. Tony let out a surprised moan, usually Steve liked a little more foreplay. Tony grabbed the back of Steve’s neck, feeling the soft hair between his fingers as he gently rocked his hips against Steve’s hand. It really got Tony going to think about how much bigger Steve was compared to him. In all senses, Steve got off on it to, and so did Bucky._

_Steve started to softly kiss Tony’s neck, nipping at it and soothing the harsher bites with his tongue. Tony began to move his hips with more eagerness. Pulling the hair at Steve’s nape, silently telling him he wanted more. Now._

_But Steve was content with staying where he and Tony were for the moment. Just softly kissing Tony, teasing him, letting their warmth mix. Steve gently removed his hand from between Tony’s thighs and placed it under Tony’s jaw. Carefully lifting Tony’s head so Steve could place a soft kiss on those pink lips he loved so much, and often imagined them around his raging hard cock. Tony on his knees, begging Steve to fuck his mouth. It was a pretty picture._

_Both Tony and Steve closed their eyes, getting lost in the tender moment. Tony easily opened his mouth so Steve could taste him. Steve’s other hand’s thumb moved up and down on Tony’s bare skin, feeling the top of his jeans every time he swiped down. Tony gently ran his tongue against Steve’s before pulling away._

_Steve opened his eyes as Tony crawled out of lap and stood in front of him. Tony impatiently fumbled his fingers against the bottoms of his jeans. Steve scooted forward on the edge of the couch and wrapped an arm around Tony’s waist, pulling him in. Steve stopped Tony’s hands and kissed Tony’s stomach. Tony ran his fingers through Steve’s hair once, and doing it again. This time grabbing fist fulls, tugging them a bit. As Steve place small kisses and kitten licks on Tony’s skin, his hands slowly unbuttoned Tony’s jeans. Steve slowly peeled the jeans off, his lips following. Tony’s grip on his hair tightened and whined. Tony stepped out of his jeans, releasing his grip on Steve. Instead, Tony placed his hands on Steve’s broad shoulders, pushing him back against the couch and straddling Steve’s lap._

_Steve grinned and looked up at Tony, who’s cheeks were a lovely peach color. His lips were red and wet, and plump from biting them so much. Steve drew in a tight breath as he gripped Tony’s hips before sliding his hands over Tony’s ass and squeezing. Tony let out a small moan before lowering his head to catch Steve’s lips. Steve kissed back with possessiveness, as his hands played with Tony’s ass. Pulling and pushing the cheeks together, feeling the fabric of Tony’s briefs on his fingers. They were expensive, for sure. They were also a boy short cut, the shortest cut a guy could buy. Barely covering the entirety of Tony’s ass._

_“You’re begging to get fucked, sweetheart.” Steve growled, pushing both hands down Tony’s briefs, bringing them down to Tony’s knees. Tony’s cock sprung out like a coil, it was red and leaking. Begging for attention. Tony whined, and pulled Steve’s hair._

_“Because I do wanna get fucked, Steve.” Tony said, quickly sliding the briefs off his legs and onto the floor. Tony arranged himself so his ass was sitting directly over Steve’s own throbbing member. “Specifically by your huge cock.” Tony said, grinding down. Steve let out a moan, letting his head fall back onto the top of the couch. Tony smirked and moved his hips with precision and some speed. Steve gave Tony’s ass a slap, causing Tony to let out a moan from his throat._

_“Always so eager for cock.” Steve teased, slapping Tony’s ass again. Tony only put more pressure on Steve’s dick, teasing him back._

_“It’s not my fault you and Bucky ruined me.” Tony said, slowing his hips down, raising his arms from Steve’s shoulders and placed them behind his head. He was giving Steve a show and Steve knew it. Slowly grinding his hips, his muscles looked more long and lean_ because _his arms were above his head. Tony knew his angles and he knew them well. Tony moved like he was dancing to a slow beat, his hips memorizing Steve. Tony turned his head to smile against his arm. As if he was posing for a camera.Tony was showing Steve that he really was eager for Steve's cock._

_Steve let his control snap and grabbed Tony, flipping him onto the couch so Tony laid flat on his back. Tony laughed and sighed with contentment as Steve began to shove his own jeans off._

_“You’re a naughty one, Tony.” Steve growled. “One of these days you're gonna get it.”_

_Tony raised his hands above his head, as if someone bound his wrist together and stared Steve straight in the eyes. “Do me hard?” He asked, the smallest whine escaping with the question._

_Steve grabbed-_

_Bing!_

Steve’s eyes snapped open. His head felt a lot better, and the congestion didn’t seem as bad. Steve groaned as he detangled himself from his blankets, he looked down to see he had a hard on. Steve decided to ignore his erection and grabbed his phone from the nightstand. He had two messages and one snapchat. All from Bucky,

**(messenger) Bucky 9:45 AM**

_I’m feeling good about today Stevie! Hope your feeling better tho_

**(messenger) Bucky 10:51 AM**

_Show time! If ur good, I’ll share the details later ;)_

**(Snapchat) 11:20 AM**

**Video from Bucky**

Steve rolled his eyes at Bucky’s messages. Steve unlocked his phone and pressed on the yellow phone app. He clicked on Bucky’s name and waited for the videos to load. Steve opened the first one. What he saw made him _and_ his boner jump. Steve recognized Bucky’s hand, and the bottle of lube. He just couldn’t believe Bucky was teasing Tony’s hole. Steve palmed his dick as he tried to memorize the tight puckered skin, it was a soft pink and twitched so beautifully as the lube slowly slid over it.

**_‘Hope ur feeling better Stevie’_ **

_God damn that cheeky bastard_ Steve thought, but Bucky was also the best boyfriend in the world. Steve licked his right hand before wrapping it around his dick. The second snap loaded, this one made Steve moan out loud. Bucky was slowly pushing into Tony’s hole with his thumb and Tony was _moaning_ . Steve thought it sounded like angels singing. Bucky was taking his sweet time teasing and Steve could see Tony’s thighs tremble and that _ass_. God help him, it was beautiful.

 **‘He’s so eager and makes the best noises** ’.

Steve closed his eyes and moaned, his head filled with nothing but images of Bucky and Tony. Steve clumsily pressed down on the snaps to replay them. Taking everything in once more, pumping his cock steadily. The thought of Tony’s moans mixed with Bucky’s was pushing him towards orgasm. Seeing Tony’s ass, being teased. Nothing prepared him for the next snap. Which was Tony’s ass clenched tight around Bucky’s hard cock, his ass giggling as he pushed back against Bucky. He could hear Bucky’s low moans.

“It’s so good, so big and full.” Tony moaned, no, _whined_.

“That’s it baby, ride my cock. Such a good boy. You feel so good, so tight.” Bucky growled, his voice deep and heavy. Steve moaned loudly as he moved his fist faster and gripping his cock tighter. Steve was in ecstasy, the thought of Bucky fucking Tony was the pinnacle of his sexual fantasies. Steve eagerly waited for more, hoping it would be soon. Steve saw the purple square fill up again and quickly pressed it.

Bucky was showing Steve Tony’s leaking ass. Bucky’s thick cums lowly dribbling out, sliding down Tony’s smooth balls. Steve had never been more turned on, but when Bucky uttered “He wants you to see him come, Stevie.” Steve _came_ , hard.

Steve felt his abdomen tighten and relax as he moaned loudly and pumped his cock slowly, riding out his orgasim. Steve opened the last snap, still slowly jacking himself off. He watched as Tony arched and came on himself. Steve licked his lips and _hmm_ -ed in a low voice, the sight of Tony coming on himself was absolutely _delicious_ . Steve closed his eyes for a minute, thinking how he was going to make Tony come apart. Steve was going to viciously fuck Tony, _and_ Bucky. They were teasing him after all. With his phone still in his hand, Steve sent Bucky a text.

**(messenger) To Bucky 12:05**

Tell Tony I’m going to _ruin_ him

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so a lot of people wanted a squeal and I totally will, it'll be a part two. A separate fic from this one (I'll make them into a series, ya know how this goes) , but I thought we should all know how Steve's afternoon went. I hope it wasn't boring or anything! Dx 
> 
> Also the song Tony is dancing to in his head is Flip by Glass Animals 
> 
> I listened to their whole album Zaba while writing this fic, tbh. Glass Animals are my jam, guys, check them out. Their newest album How to Be a Human Being is so g o o d.
> 
> Again, I don't have anyone else proof reading this so bare with me if you find any mistakes, I really do try my hardest. I hope you all like it though!

**Author's Note:**

> TBH I have never written smutt before, this was my first time. So I'm kind of nervous putting this out there. This is not beta-ed so please excuse any mistakes, I try to find them and fix them. I'll probably do a part two, or maybe just make a small fic?? But this can totally be read as a stand alone.
> 
> I totally forgot about condoms, use condoms !!! Practice safe sex!!


End file.
